


Music Of The Night

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: Maze is used to Lucifer playing his piano, but this time, something is different.





	Music Of The Night

The sound of the piano drew Maze to the living room. She was used to Lucifer playing the instrument at all hours by now, and there was nothing unusual about him doing a song or two up here in the privacy of his penthouse before going down to the club. But something was different this time.   
  
It was only when she stepped out of the passageway and into the room proper that Maze realized what the difference was. This was not human music. She didn’t recognize the melody, but she could feel the divine power resonating in each note, even when played on a human-made instrument. The sensation was intense, almost a physical thing. It stirred something deep inside her, exciting her and making her want more. She knew her reactions were unusual, but it had always been that way, right from the very first time she heard the heavenly hosts sing their battle hymns, when she was still a young child. Where in other demons they were a cause of awe and terror, designed to confuse them, defeat them, and drive them away, Maze had only felt a rising excitement, a heady rush of adrenaline as her body automatically prepared for battle. And something similar occurred when she first heard other angelic music. It always stirred her up and drew her closer.  
  
Lucifer turned his head as he noticed her presence, giving her a soft smile before nodding for her to join him on the piano bench. She hesitated for a moment, and then sat down beside him, wondering what he was planning. Still smiling at her, he opened his mouth and began to sing. Maze instantly recognized the language of the angels. For several long moments she simply let the sounds wash over her, just soaking it up, before her brain caught up and began to decipher the meaning of the words.  
  
Pealing laughter rang out through the room, making Lucifer pause in his singing, though he continued to play the melody.  
  
“Don’t tell me you and your siblings ever sang that one for daddy dearest.”  
  
Lucifer’s laughter joined his demon’s. “Definitely not. This one is from my own, personal songbook.” His lips twisted into a wry smile. “He did catch me singing it one time, and gave me a stern talking to.” He sighed, his expression darkening slightly. “I’m pretty sure my dear brother Michael had told him about it, actually.”  
  
“That cowardly, feathered rat.” Maze’s voice was dripping with venom. She had never met Lucifer’s brother, but she had heard more than enough about him to form a definite opinion.   
  
“Quite. I managed to get back at him, though.”   
  
The demon raised an inquiring eyebrow, the corners of her mouth twitching at the smirk on the devil’s face.  
  
“Oh yes. I made sure that our younger siblings could express their admiration for our dear brother properly.” His smirk widened into a malicious grin.   
  
“What exactly did you do?”  
  
Lucifer laughed. “I taught them a bunch of songs of praise and a few counting rhymes all about him, detailing his most embarrassing moments. Every single word true, of course.”  
  
Maze cackled with glee. “I bet he loved that!”  
  
“He was absolutely furious, but our siblings were still small enough that he couldn’t take it out on them without incurring the displeasure of our parents. And of course the more he tried to stop them from singing those songs and using those rhymes, the more they did it.”  
  
His demon hummed in approval, always one to appreciate well executed torture.  
  
“You know, I think I can still remember the songs, would you like to hear them?”  
  
Maze hesitated for a moment, clearly tempted. Then she shook her head. “Maybe later. I like the one you were singing right now. Will you teach it to me?”  
  
“With pleasure, my darling. Let’s start from the beginning, shall we?”  
  
When she nodded, Lucifer began to sing again. This time, Maze listened attentively, trying to memorize the words. The lyrics ranged from lewd to salacious to downright pornographic, displaying a masterly grasp of double entendres and a wicked sense of humor. They were a perfect embodiment of the man who had composed them.   
  
It still astonished the demon that the angelic language would have the words to express all these decidedly sinful acts, even though Lucifer had explained it to her once, long ago. The language of the angels was supposed to be perfect, and therefore it had to be possible to express everything in it. So it had to have words for every possible thought and deed, every nuance and variation. And that included every possible sin.  
  
Once Lucifer had run through the entire song, he started again at the beginning, and this time Maze joined in. She stumbled over the words, but managed to get the majority right. They went through the song a few more times until she got it right. And then the Devil grinned at her and started playing it again, and this time they both sang with feeling, purring or moaning the phrases, winking at each other, even exchanging a few quick kisses.  
  
Both of them were laughing by the time they were through. Lucifer was looking at Maze with that familiar first spark of desire burning in his eyes, and for a moment she was certain that they would now let deeds follow the words. To her surprise, that thought did not fill her with complete happiness. Even as she smiled in anticipation, a small part of her wished that their little singing session wouldn’t end yet.   
  
And then the spark in Lucifer’s eyes became mischievous, and he turned back to the piano with a little smirk and started playing again. For an instant, Maze found herself torn between pleased surprise and disappointment. The pleasure won out the moment she recognized the melody.   
  
It was the first angelic song Lucifer had ever taught her, all that time ago in Hell. One of the songs he had used to teach her his native language, in fact. A simple song about beauty and joy, free of the usual praise for their father or any other references to his family. She had always loved that song, both for itself, and for the happy memories it invoked.   
  
Maze joined in when Lucifer began to sing, the old familiar words falling easily from her tongue. By the time they were through all thoughts of sex were forgotten; this was a different but equal pleasure, and perhaps even a greater one for its comparable rarity.  
  
Lucifer segued into the next song, a human one this time. Once again it was a song that was familiar to both of them and held fond memories. They had danced to it the night Lux opened for business, and many times since.   
  
After that one it was back to the angelic songs with a funny little ditty about the amusing antics of some of the younger siblings. And once they were on that subject, Lucifer gleefully played and sang the best of his embarrassing songs about Michael. Maze didn’t need to ask him to teach that one to her, as soon as he was through, he urged her to join him in the repeat.   
  
They did not go down to the club that evening. Instead, the whole night passed with the two of them sitting at the piano, singing together. There were angelic songs and human ones, and even the odd demonic one. Old familiar melodies were followed by new ones, and as always Lucifer showed a surprising amount of patience in teaching his demon the lyrics with a happy smile on his face and a mixture of fondness and pride in his eyes.  
  
The sun was rising when they finished their last duet and Maze found herself yawning widely. Lucifer grinned at her, opening his mouth to make a no doubt suggestive remark about wearing her out, and promptly was overcome by a yawn himself. He laughed ruefully and nodded his head towards his bedroom.  
  
“Sleep?”  
  
Maze hummed in approval, and Lucifer rose to his feet and held out his hand to her, pulling her up and leading her to his bed. They quickly shed their clothes and slipped between the sheets. He nudged her until she was lying on her back, and then snuggled up against her side, his head resting on her shoulder. She sighed contentedly, relaxing completely. Lucifer echoed the sigh, and then began to hum softly. Maze’s heart clenched as she recognized the melody. Once again it was an old, familiar one that carried strong memories.   
  
The first time she had heard it had been a very long time ago, back in Hell. She had been wounded protecting Lucifer from an assassination attempt, and he had personally cared for her, tending to her injuries, insisting on staying by her side for days until she recovered sufficiently to be up and about, and even then he had barely let her out of his sight for more than a few minutes.  
  
And during that time, when she was exhausted but found it difficult to sleep due to the pain, he had sung this song to her. It had helped, relaxing her and lulling her to sleep. Later, when she felt a bit better, she had asked him about it and Lucifer had admitted that it was an angelic lullaby, one he himself had once had sung to him by his mother. Maze had not asked anything further.   
  
She had heard him sing it again a few times, but only ever when she was either injured, or they had had a narrow escape. Maze knew that for Lucifer, this song held more meaning than she might ever be able to understand, but it was always about emotions, about protecting, and caring, and belonging. She understood what it meant to hear him hum it now, and a deep warmth spread through her. She felt the same way.   
  
Her fingers wound through his hair, stroking him gently as he began to sing. After a few moments, Maze risked joining in, whispering the first few words. Lucifer jerked up his head in surprise and she froze, dismay shooting through her at the thought that she had crossed a line and destroyed this precious moment. But then he gave her an incandescent smile and started singing more loudly, with feeling, as he lay back down.   
  
Maze let out the breath she had been holding, and joined in again, singing along softly. Lucifer slipped his arm around her waist and held her closer as they sang to each other. The words filled the air, wrapping around them like a blanket, warm and comforting. The song drew to a close and the devil and his demon gradually drifted off to sleep, curled up in their embrace. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just a little bit of fluff, but then those feelings came and ambushed me there at the end.


End file.
